Experiments
by x.May-chan.x
Summary: Oneshot. Snowe always likes being the boss. If he finds something new he thinks will be fun, he always makes Lazlo join in. Even with something like this. [Fluffy little SnoweLazlo fic I wrote for a friend before]


-1  
"Should we... should we really be doing something like this?"

"Yeah, c'mon, don't be a chicken. I saw the servants doing this once, you know? It looked like fun too," the little blonde noble said as he kept his friend trapped by his arms being placed on both sides, too low for him to duck out quick.

He'd tried it once already.

Snowe pressed a little closer, smiling mischievously. "So stay still okay? It'll be fun, promise!" the boy said, whispering, because secretly, he was just as nervous about a servant or even worse, his father, coming in. It was bad enough that Lazlo was not in his own room, and it was far past his designated bedtime. They'd been up, had sneaked out to go explore the town again. As always, Lazlo was the unheard voice of reason. Somehow, they never got caught, though. Well, rarely, at least. They'd got good at sneaking out. Though, Lazlo was always abject to it.

They'd come back, a little tired but successful in their little excursion. Though Lazlo had tried to return to his quarters a few times, Snowe kept sparing him glances that told him he shouldn't. They told him Snowe wanted his company, still, and so he stayed by his friend's side without a word of protest.

He wondered how he arrived in this spot, though. He supposed it was just that Snowe had got bored... maybe even just lonely. So he stayed still, letting the other squirm closer, thinking he'd successfully trapped the brunette preteen against the wall.

"Shut your eyes, kay?" Snowe said quietly, giving him a curious look. Through the ties of his nightshirt, he could feel the gentle throb of the other's quickened heartbeat echo throughout his own chest. It made him giddy and his little body felt tingly with a fresh energy. He leaned forward and felt their noses bump. A blush lit his pale face, but his face expressed annoyance.

"Tilt your head a little," the blonde little noble demanded of his friend, who was still keeping his eyes shut, except a now cracked-open lid. He sighed. Wouldn't it have been just as easy for Snowe to do the same? He wouldn't argue, though, and tipped his head a little.

Snowe once again tried toward his pursuit and pressed their lips clumsily and firmly together. Lazlo tensed up and scrunched his small face as it turned a fair pink. The things he agreed to, even though his small chest drummed out a quicker beat from his heart and he felt his hands fidget a little. Surely, he hadn't felt anxious in this way before as he cracked open an eye to look towards his friends face which was just as awkward looking. They stayed like that, pushed together with short huffing breaths sounding from their nostrils, motionless and keeping their eyes loyally shut once again.

Only out of need for air, Snowe thought to himself, did he pull back away first instead of second, only pausing in the drawback a moment to swipe his tongue over Lazlo's slightly pursed pink lips. He licked his own with a thoughtful expression.

Lazlo opened one eye again, discomforted expression waning. He placed a hand over his own mouth and looked around as if a whole crowd of people were watching them. He could see a wily grin on Snowe's face, that grin that was so full of itself, and finally opened both eyes. That grin signified that the world was right-side up and normal again, not topsy-turvy and unreal.

"See? I told you..." Snowe boasted quietly, not yet backing off as he loomed his face dangerously close again with a bravado about him.

Lazlo just sighed and nodded his head a little. He admitted, yes, it had been, but it didn't mean it wasn't some ridiculous risk... but what else did a bored noble boy with such an air of self-confidence, though it wasn't very true, have to do but take ridiculous risks and drag the voice of reason along to stay alive by?

"Can we go to bed...?" Lazlo mumbled, looking away some, frowning a little. He was glad for the nod of confirmation... though instead of just being allowed off the wall, he was grabbed by the hand and shuffled over to the bed, urged up onto it by a pulling arm.

"Sleep here with me, okay? You'll get in trouble if someone catches you wandering around so late," Snowe pointed out, matter-of-factly. It wasn't like he wasn't right, though. It was way past an appointed bedtime.

Lazlo crawled up and under the covers as Snowe went about blowing out the candle he had lit in the room, before he too came to the sanctuary of blankets and warmth and the side of his friend. They spared a goodnight, and though Lazlo tried his hardest to just seem asleep so he could eventually plummet into it, the little kisses Snowe kept passing against his lips kept stirring him away with embarrassment until finally Snowe dosed off, curled up comfortable at his side, with that smart little grin on his face.


End file.
